


You're Electric

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP, hawaii five-0 kink meme, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to manhandle Danny sometimes.  Luckily Danny likes it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested:
> 
> Danny/Steve, topping from the bottom
> 
> Steve topping from the bottom, being forceful, and taking Danny cowgirlboy style.

It turns out that Steve's a control freak in the bedroom as well as everywhere else, which really doesn't surprise Danny half as much as he expected.

Steve likes to push Danny, likes to manhandle him and move him around until sometimes, Danny feels like a doll. He asked Steve once if he was deprived of Action Man dolls when he was a kid, but Steve just rolled his eyes and shoved Danny over the arm of the couch, before fucking him hard enough that Danny felt it every time he sat down for the next two days.

It's not all one sided, Danny can and does give as good as he gets and Steve likes being held down and fucked slow and deep by Danny as much as he likes getting his dick into Danny's ass and going nuts.

But Danny's worked out that Steve likes it best when he has to work for what he wants, when Danny doesn't make it easy for him. He's pretty sure it's not healthy for either of them, how hard they both get off on it.

So when Steve slams Danny into the wall of the bedroom, Danny lets him fuck his mouth for a few seconds, before he hooks a leg around the back of Steve's knee and shoves at Steve's chest, sending Steve stumbling back towards the bed. Steve's grinning, crazy and dangerous. Danny knows better than to give Steve time to plan a new strategy and instead he barrels into him, using his full weight to get Steve under him on the bed.

Steve anchors both hands in Danny's hair and holds his head steady so he can kiss him almost hard enough to steal the breath from his lungs. They're both naked, a long line of clothes, starting in the kitchen, a testament to the sudden burst of lust that makes them both act more like rutting teenagers than responsible adults in their thirties. Danny's just getting lost in the movement of their hips, cock rubbing against cock, and the addictive taste of Steve's mouth when Steve yanks Danny's head back, forcing their mouths apart.

"Get the stuff," Steve pants and as much as the rough sound of his voice makes Danny's pulse jump and his dick twitch, he still hates the way Steve issues orders as if he expects Danny to obey them, even in bed. But Steve's a tricky bastard and the brush of a finger between his buttocks makes Danny shudder.

He moves away and fumbles for the lube and condoms in the bedside table drawer. Steve's got one hand behind his head and the other stroking his cock when Danny turns back and he's a bastard, but there are definite benefits to following Steve's instructions in bed. Danny slaps Steve's hand away from his cock, accidentally-on-purpose catching the sensitive head with the tip of a finger and grinning when it jerks and a dribble of pre-come bubbles out. One day, Danny plans to handcuff Steve to the bed and properly investigate that particular kink, but not today.

He gets the condom on Steve and lubes him up, then Steve grabs him and moves him until he gets Danny how he wants him, back to Steve's chest, perched above Steve, arms taking most of his weight. Steve lines them up and presses in. Danny's not been prepped at all, and it's hard going at first, even though he tries to relax and let Steve in, not least because the friction is just the wrong side of painful. It takes Steve several thrusts to get his dick all the way in, short shoves that get him a little further each time until he finally bottoms out.

Once he's in as deep as he can get, he wraps one hand around Danny's dick, which has softened just a little with Steve's entry and the other reaches between their bodies, fingers tracing the way Danny's body is stretched around Steve's dick. The skin there is incredibly sensitive and even though Steve's touch is light and gentle, it makes Danny's body clench down around Steve and a flush of lust run through Danny. He can't stop the noise that escapes his throat, half wanting, half hurting and he feels as much as hears Steve's groan in reply.

Steve teases them both by running his fingers around that sensitive skin, until Danny's panting, caught between the pleasure of Steve's hand on his cock and the almost too much pleasure/pain of his stretched ass under Steve's fingers. He knows he's begging, pleading with Steve to stop, to carry on, to just fuck him already. He sobs out a choked sound when Steve finally stops playing with his ass, and wraps the hand around Danny's thigh, holding him just where he wants him.

Danny barely has time to catch his breath before Steve pulls back, then drives his dick home. Danny jumps, body so sensitised he can hardly stand it.

"Hold on," Steve tells him, voice dark and needy, and Danny knows what's coming and he thinks, like he always does, that he isn't going to be able to take it.

Steve starts pounding up into Danny, hips jackhammering away and Danny tries to get away, to give his over sensitised body chance to figure out what's pleasure and what's not, but Steve's still got a hand on Danny's dick, jerking him with the same ruthless determination as he's fucking him and Danny's caught, trapped between the sensations.

He feels the orgasm creeping up his spine before he's really ready for it and he tries desperately to hold back, knowing it's going to hurt as much as it'll feel good, but it's inexorable and unavoidable and he knows that Steve already knows, can read Danny's body far too well now and he rubs his fingers over the head of Danny's dick, twists his wrist on the down stroke and drags Danny over the edge whether he wants to fall or not.

Danny's whole body locks as he comes, but Steve doesn't stop fucking him, shoving his dick through the clenching of Danny's body, doesn't stop jerking him off, and it feels as though Danny's never going to stop coming. When his muscles finally unlock, they jump and twitch as if he's being hit with a live wire.

Steve finally lets go of Danny's dick and uses that hand to grip Danny's other thigh, practically lifting his feet off the bed and taking all the weight of Danny's lower body. It gives him the leverage to fuck in long, deep strokes, not quite as hard or fast as before, but it still makes Danny's wrung out body shiver. Just as the sensation is edging into outright discomfort, Steve finally shoves his dick all the way in and his hips jerk and twitch and he just keeps pushing in, as if he can get further inside Danny.

When he finally stops, they're both breathing hard. Steve lowers Danny's legs to the bed and Danny hisses as the muscles twitch and threaten to cramp. When they don't, he lifts himself on shaking limbs, shuddering as Steve's dick slips free, and moves until he can collapse on the other side of the bed, beside Steve.

He doesn't need to look at his partner to know that he's grinning like a maniac again and when Steve takes a breath, as if he's going to say something, Danny jumps in first, wincing at how fucked out his voice sounds.

"Don't. Just... don't."

"Ride 'em, cowboy?" Steve says anyway, laughter in his voice and just as soon as he stops shaking with exhaustion and suppressed amusement, Danny's going to hit the bastard.


End file.
